Playing With Fire
by mentalsunflower
Summary: While Aang takes a break from training with Zuko, words from his past come back to haunt him, concerning Katara and if he even stands a chance. Zutara


**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Playing With Fire**

Aang is exhausted. Firebending is difficult for him; his body wants to let it go, let it run free and wild and watch it grow in beauty and size. But the sensible side of his brain tells him that is obviously stupid, and so he has to fight to contain the wilder part of his bending.

For Zuko, he looks as if he is made for it. He twists and turns and sprints like a natural, the flames shooting from his fingertips as if he pulls it out of thin air… which Aang sort of understands. Zuko has tried to explain it to Aang numerous times but all he can do is firebend still, not truly conscious of how it works.

Aang watches Zuko practice alone as Aang takes a rest (on Katara's orders). He is surprised how in sync the two of them work together, better than training with Toph ever went and maybe even a bit better than with Katara. With Katara he was always trying to impress her, but with Zuko the two of them know the danger of the future. Both of them are practicing to defeat the Fire Lord; this isn't a game like it was to Aang in the beginning. And Zuko seems to be the only other one who understands that.

"He feels great," mutters a voice from behind Aang. He turns his head to see Toph standing stoutly with her arms crossed, her foot tapping significantly on the ground to show she could feel his vibrations through the earth. "Like a real Firebender," she says admirably.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen him attack us over and over," Sokka says grouchily, approaching the two of them. Zuko is too far off, too intense in his training regime, to hear. Aang is almost embarrassed of Sokka at this moment.

"Who cares?" Toph retaliates with a sniff. "A good bender is a good bender, no matter what they've done. I think he's a great master for Aang." She smiles and Aang feels a little smile on his face grow as well. Yea. He thinks Zuko is a good master as well.

Sokka doesn't say anything; only watches Zuko fly with narrowed eyes. Aang doesn't understand how Sokka can look at it with such hate. Firebending is like dancing. A harsh dance, true, but powerful, every step necessary. As difficult as it is for Aang to control it, he likes it.

Aang's eyes see a flutter of blue as Katara walks behind the pillars on the opposite side of the court, a heavy bag of clothes clutched in her arms. She is concentrating on it until she hears the yells of Zuko as he dives toward an invisible attacker. Aang watches as she stops, turns her head, and looks at Zuko. Follows his every move. In awe. Stubborn awe, but awe all the same. The siblings are too alike, Aang realizes before his mind drifts again.

Katara walks out onto the courtyard. "Hey—" Aang begins, ready to call Katara off. After all, Zuko is practicing to kill his own _father_. But Katara interrupts him from behind. He jumps, but turns around. The two converse, but Aang can't hear it because of the whistling wind.

And suddenly Katara steps back, arms ready, canteen open.

"Good grief," Toph mutters. "Is she going to _fight _him?"

But Aang sees the little smile on her face; her excited smile. The only time he's ever seen it was in the North Pole when she finally got to learn waterbending from Master Paku. To see that same expression around Zuko… suddenly Aang wasn't so fond of the new boy anymore.

"Yea Katara! Kick his butt!" Sokka calls out with a whoop, but Aang shushes him. What is Katara up to?

"It's only a training battle," Sokka mutters in response to Aang's silencing. "They're not going to go serious."

But they do. And it is scary. Only several minutes into the fierce battle, Toph speaks with gusto.

"Boy! He can even keep up with Katara." The closest thing to a compliment from Toph. "He's a pretty powerful bender."

Aang watches the intense battle silently for a few minutes; Katara even laughs out loud once when Zuko's flames miss her by inches. Both of them are enjoying it, he realizes. Even Zuko has a tight smile on.

And then the words sink in.

"Whoa, wait." Aang pales. "Did you just say 'powerful bender'?"

Toph is silent for a moment. "Well, yea." Pause. "We're all pretty powerful benders, Aang."

"Except for me," interjects Sokka.

"Right. 'Cept you," Toph agrees, off-handed. She turns back to Aang. "What's the deal? I can feel your heart hammering from over here."

Aang unconsciously lifts a hand to his chest, trying to still his heart somehow. "No reason," he manages to choke out, but he feels like he's suffocating.

It has never occurred to him.

Until now.

Maybe he isn't the only one in love with Katara.


End file.
